


We won't leave

by Windztone



Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illyana Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kids need therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Team as Family, everyone is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: The aftermath of the battle and the kids trying to find a home where no one can hurt them and they are safe.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar & Illyana Rasputin, Danielle Moonstar/Illyana Rasputin, Illyana Rasputin & Rahne Sinclair, Illyana Rasputin & Sam Guthrie, Roberto da Costa & Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	We won't leave

The kids ran upstairs to pack their bags with the essential stuff they would need to survive outside. They packed quickly as they didn't want to take too long because most of them weren't fans of the dark, so they finished fairly early and met at the door. They also had a bunch of bags with food, medicine, water and other stuff they might need. And with all that done, they left the hospital.

Dani was not going to miss this place, even though she was grateful she had met this... peculiar group, it only brought bad memories to her. She wondered what it might have met to other. Roberto had a life before the hospital, with a family and friends, so she thought that he was probably glad to leave. But for Illys case, from what she had learnt this was the only real place that brought her comfort and where she probably felt somewhat safe. She can't imagine what she might have been feeling right now. Of course Dani wanted to ask how the Russian was holding up, but given that she was probably in a fragile mindset she decided not too.

So the group started walking side to side for hours and while they did that some weird conversations had risen and Dani had discovered more about them in 4 hours than in that week she spent there. Well, except for Illyana. She walked quietly besides them, clutching Lockheed while occasionally whispering to him in her mother tung.

"Did you know, the first week Roberto got here, he smuggled drugs-" Sam explained

"God knows how" Muttered Rahne

"-And had a terrible hangover the next morning, and while we were doing yoga, he suddenly turned green and puked all over the mat and the floor"

"Yeah, it smelled so bad for the whole week we had to do yoga in the kitchen" Rahne laughed

"It was my welcome gift!" Roberto excused himself

"Thanks mate. Oh, also, one time Illyana got so mad at Dr Reyes that she threw a whole pot of mash potatoes at her. She managed to doge it, of course, but the funniest part was her shouting, and all of us focused on the dripping meal on the wall behind her" Rahne laughed and Dani saw the blonde smile at the memory

"Sine then only Roberto was allowed in the kitchen" The group laughed as they shared more memories while they walked, all lighthearted ones, so it wouldn't trigger any bad memories 

They would survive. Dani thought

They were going to be okay.

Even though they were a bunch of teenage mutants with a lot of trauma and unhealthy cooping mechanisms.

After stopping for lunch, the kids had walked for the whole day and were now, at 7pm, exhausted. They had also stopped because walking in the dark was something the whole team wanted to avoid, They hadn't found somewhere to sleep so they just looked for the biggest tree and sat beneath it. Roberto had lite up a fire in the middle and all of them were just enjoying dinner while watching the flames dance.

"Should we all sleep? Or should we take turns?" Asked Dani as she eat her sandwich

"Honestly, I think all of us are too tired to stay wake" Said Roberto honestly

"I agree. And if something happens, we're all pretty light sleepers, so we will probably wake up" Concluded Rahne

All of them agreed

"Could you... Could you keep the fire?" Asked Illyana quietly, who was slumped against the tree and fidgeted with Lockheed

Something was definetly wrong with her. Sure, she was probably still traumatised from the night before, but it was also something else. Normally, even though she didn't engage fully in the conversation she would have said her witty comebacks or insulated the group in any way possible. And since they left the hospital, Dani had only seen her grow quieter.

"Of course, I'll make it stronger so it can last though the night" Said the Brazilian as he heated up the fire even more

Illyana nodded and laid down, bringing her knees up to her chest and holding the puppet tightly

"Well, Im officially dead. Goodnight guys" Said Dani as she laid down

"Goodnight Dani" Smiled Rahne sweetly at her and she laid down as well

Soon, both guys said goodnight and they all fell asleep with the sound of the fire twitching. After a few minutes Dani turned around to her right and looked at the blonde. She had a slight frown on her face and was whispering something, almost inaudible, to her puppet, also the was slightly chewing on her right thumb, an action Dani had seen her do before, when she was feeling vulnerable. Even though she wanted to straight up hug Illyana and comfort her, she decided that she would play dumb. So she closed her eyes and started humming a soft melody she remembered vaguely from her childhood. Dani couldn't even figure out where it was from; School, Tv, a toy, but it had felt automatic, because as soon as she hummed the first note, there others unconsciously followed. She felt the blonde stir a little so she continued the singing, and when she couldn't hear anything but her own voice, she opened her eyes and discovered that the blonde had moved closer to her and the frown was now replaced with a rather peaceful expression.

When Dani woke up it must have been around 5am. The sun was coming up and the fire had almost died. She sat up to see that most of her friends were still sleeping, except a certain blonde one. She was silently drawing patterns on her pants, something that according to others, was very common.

"Good morning" She softy

Illyana didn't even look at her

"Hey" 

Dani stretch a little as she sat up "How did you sleep?"

She was expecting a comeback, a comment about Robert's snores or Rahne smelling like dog

But she shrugged and continued to draw

"Illyana? Whats wrong?" She asked cautiously

"Nothing that bothers you, Pocahontas" She said bitterly

Dani had discovered that many of the times that Illyana was mean, or cold towards the group was because she was feeling insecure about something. 

So she tried again

"Your insults won't push me away" She smiled softly

The Russian put down her pen and seemed to think for a bit. Then she looked up and smiled sarcastically 

"Its because Im not even trying, bitch" She snarled and walked away while talking to Lockheed.

Dani sighed as she passed her fingers through her hair.

No one said getting Illyana to open up would be easy. But someone has to do it. 

After the rest of the group woke up and had breakfast, they packed everything away and continued their walk. Dani felt how everyone was a little more tense today.

The realisation that they were all alone had suck in, and that probably more problems awaited outside.

And that they had all been witnesses of Dr Reyes gruesome death.

So everyone just walked in silence, hoping the day would soon end. 

Although the group had tried to not start any conflict or fight, it finally happened at midday. Roberto had been sure that east was where they would find civilisation. Why? He claimed it was his instincts. 

But Sam had insisted that they should go West, because he felt energy coming form that way. 

And that's where the discussion started

"Roberto dude, you know being wrong is not a sin" Said Rahne as she sided with Sam "I'm pretty sure I can smell something coming from the west"

"Dude, we are right! We can't argue about this any more, we'll throw away the whole day and have to sleep in the forest again"

"Fuck you guys! Im going that way"

"Don't be a child!" Exclaimed Dani "That is not reasonable"

"Do I look like I care? I don't, I'm going east" Said Roberto

"He just can't admit when he's wrong, can you?" Teased Sam

"I swear, cowboy, I will melt you're pretty face when you sleep"

Sam scoffed "As if you are stronger than me"

"I am! and you know wha-"

"Well then" Said Illyana with a cold voice, stirring everyone from the fight "Im leaving"

"What? I don't think that's-" And suddenly she teleported herself away

"Fucking hell" Dani muttered to herself "You guys stay here and solve your differences and when I come back with Illyana we won't argue any more about this crap"

"Rahne, is her scent strong enough...?" She asked and Rahne pointed to the left

"She's not far away. if you run you can probably catch up to her in a minute or so"

Dani nodded and sprinted in the direction the Scottish girl had told her to. Her mind was completely blank as she ran though the forest, hoping the blonde wouldn't teleport again

"Illyana! Stop!" She shouted as she followed the blonde 

She turned around to see Dani almost behind her "Fucking idiot I told you I am going alone!" She snarled

"Illyana please stop I know you're hurting! I know you think this is the best idea ever but please just turn around and talk to me!" 

"Leave me alone!" She shouted again, still walking away from her

"I know-"

"You know nothing!" She screamed back

"Well then let me in!"

There was no response

"Illy, please" And Dani thinks it must have been the nickname but she stopped in her tracks and turned around

"You'll leave me!" She finally yelled, and her voice cracked

"What?" Dani spoke softly

"All of you! You have the chance! You don't need to stick with me anymore, so Im leaving by myself before all of you hurt me" She chocked a sob as she hugged Lockheed closed to her

Something broke inside the brunette when she heard her cry. 

So that's why she had been so distant with the group. She was bracing herself for the rejection. 

She stepped a little closer to her and Illyana flinched and jumped away, holding herself while she cried. 

"Illy, I'm not going to hurt you. Can I hug you?" She asked as she extended her arms

The Russian had began to chew on her thumb to try and sooth herself, but it wasn't working as tears fell from her eyes non stop. 

After some consideration she nodded, still unsure if it's really what she wanted.

So Dani stepped closer to her and when she gently touched her shoulder, Illyana closed her eyes and whimpered. 

Unable to see her in this state of distress, she pulled her into a hug. The blonde tensed at first, she held her breath, terrified of what was happening. But as soon as Dani's hand rubbed her back up and down, she felt herself melt in her arms. Her legs felt wobbly and she couldn't keep herself on two feet. Dani felt the blonde slump against her arms and she slowly went down with her, sitting Illy in her lap. 

Now the Russian craved even more contact, she scooted as closed as she could and she cried on the brunettes chest. 

"Shhh Illy, no one is going to leave you" She whispered slowly as she had started to rock her back and forth, and just like a child, she seemed more relaxed than before with the movement

"No one is going to leave, we are in this together. Like a family" Dani spoke truthfully 

After some minutes she had seemed to calm down. Her face was now almost hidden in the crook of Danis neck and unconsciously her thumb had wandered to her mouth. This was a clear example to the Cheyenne that she was extremely vulnerable and very deep into her mindset, so she would have to be careful with what she said to her and this point.

"Illy, I promise you" She slowly stroked her blonde hair and the other woman hummed in approval "We won't leave you, Im sorry we didn't tell you before"

After a few seconds, she responded

"You didn't tell Rahne and she's fine" The Russian said with a raw voice as she hiccuped. Dani could sense the insecurity in her voice

"Well, sometimes some people need extra reassurance more than others, and that's perfectly fine. Also, last time I check, you're not Rahne"

She hiccuped again and removed her thumb from her mouth, probably feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah... I don't smell like wet dog" She mumbled and the brunette chuckled

"Glad to know that you are back" She smiled at her, still combing her fingers through her hair "How about we walk back to the rest of the group and check if they haven't killed themselves. Sounds like a good idea?" 

Illyana nodded and stood up, whipping the remaining tears of her face

"Thanks" She muttered and Dani smiled 

"My pleasure"

Both woman walked in a comfortable silence. Dani noticed how in the corner of her eye, the Russian had a more peaceful look on her face and was stroking her puppet.

Once they got back to the group a wolf ran towards them, sniffing all around to see if they had any injuries.

"We're fine Rahne. Thanks"

"Get off Chihuahua" Said Illy as Rahne pressed her head to her leg, but contradicting what she said, she petted her head

"Well guys, what way are we going?" Asked Dani as she got her backpack

"West, we are going west" Confessed Roberto

"Yep, west" Sam smiled sheepishly

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Please tell me if you want me to include some ideas or anything like that :)
> 
> BTW MY FIC ACTUALLY RESEMBLES AN AMAZING SERIES SO CHECK IT OUT.
> 
> Its by: Nadiahilkerfan
> 
> And the name os the series is “Before and After”


End file.
